


The Dark Daughter

by ah_oh_no_i_cant_think_of_a_username



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ah_oh_no_i_cant_think_of_a_username/pseuds/ah_oh_no_i_cant_think_of_a_username
Summary: Hogwarts is finally safe in third year. Everything is perfectly fine, and that my friends is when they should have known that something was going to ripple the water.However nobody could have known that the skipping stone thrown into the pond would have been the Dark Lords daughter.Nobody, not even Professor Trelawney, could have ever predicted the change she would make to their lives. Positive or negative





	The Dark Daughter

Chapter 1: The Great Hall  
The air was festive on the first day of third year, the feast was laid out downstairs ready to be magically moved a floor up and devoured soon by students who were so happy to be here.  
It isn't that she wasn't happy to be here, it isn't that she would ever support her father, it is that they did not know that.  
They would think of her as an extension of him, another evil lieutenant ready to cause war, that’s usually how it worked with pureblood families.  
Although if she thought about it, her family was not like many others.

She fidgeted with her hand trying to calm her racing heartbeat and convince herself that it couldn't possibly be that bad after the dust settled. As she looked around she noticed that the stairs moved, just had everyone said they would.

She didn't know exactly why she hadn’t believed them, why would they lie, but it had always seemed pointless and dangerous to have for very little reason.  
In all fairness, it did show off the beautiful engravings in the side of the marble stairs. The stairs had been walked by thousands of people everyday for hundreds of years and yet they stayed in perfect condition.  
She never liked the magical preservation side of things. Things are supposed to age, can you even call them a mortal creation if they stay forever frozen in time?

She could only examine the stairs for so long before her worries edged their way back into her mind. She was absolutely petrified of the Sorting.  
What house she was chosen for would show who she was, who she supported and who she was allies and enemies with. The house was key.  
Everybody will expect for her to be sorted into Slytherin, but frankly she would rather be the practise dummy for the Unforgivable curses then go there.  
It would be like dying a painful death everyday, surrounded by those with the same ideals that she had been trying so hard to hide from. 

She adjusted her uniform again, trying to make it less stiff, less organized in a direct line.  
Her mother was never one for organization, but her father would be damned if anyone ever saw his child in anything other than complete order.  
Everytime she even mildly disobeyed him, she would feel a strange rush of adrenaline, joy and absolute fear flow through her blood.  
She quickly straightened her skirt again. It wasn't worth the risk, she would be called soon.

She breathed in and out. It will be fine, what is the absolute worst that could happen? This immediately made her catastrophize the entire situation.  
A voice called her.

“Now introducing a new third year student, please treat her kindly as she is sorted” McGonagall announced over the hall.

She walked through the door into the hall. Adjusting her hair, trying to make her genes less obvious, she walked down towards the Sorting Hat. Nobody had recognized her yet, a good sign that she was ever so grateful for.  
She sat on the stool in front of the entire school, as the hat was placed on her head.

“Dear God” the hat announced out loud “I never thought I’d see another Riddle in these halls”.

Suddenly the hall exploded with chatter, gasps and looks of confusion from mudblood first years.  
Slytherins table all craned their necks or sat back in shock, Hufflepuff’s higher years tried to shift themselves to be in front of the lower years as if she would kill them all with a glance.  
Ravenclaw all looked around trying to find confirmation of the truth or trying to spot their younger siblings to make sure they had an exit route.

Gryffindor was expected. There were gasps and shielding of the younger students, except they were also screaming up to the top of the Hall. Threats of harm fell over her, but after years of being surrounded by pureblood supremacists, they fell off her skin without a single mark.  
It was the look of absolute fear in everyone's eyes that made her feel the worst. Everyone knew someone affected by the Dark Lord, everyone had lost someone or seen someone lose a person they loved dearly to her fathers regime.

The Sorting Hat started to talk not in her ear but in her mind. It was like your thoughts, but in someone else's voice.  
“ Why hello little Riddle” the hat whispered in her mind.  
She hated that name so violently her blood began to boil.  
“ I can see here that you are peculiar ” the hat began to monologue.  
“ You are much different to any of your family line” smiled the hat “ Except one exception, and how well did that turn out”  
She hadn't a bloody clue what the hat meant, but she could feel her heart racing as fast as her thoughts.  
“You are truly a goose among swans” it giggled “True of heart and braver than anyone with an ounce of sense ought to be”

And just like that the hat screamed out “Gryffindor”  
And then there was the outcry.


End file.
